Here
by kblover
Summary: I love her. But, she loves him. She's dating him. Or was, is more likely the case. Now, she comes to me tonight, seeking for some comfort after the ungrateful bastard dumped her. He doesn't even know how lucky he was to have her. KurBot.


Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

Summary: I love her. But, she loves him. She's dating him. Or was, is more likely the case. Now, she comes at me tonight, seeking for some comfort after the ungrateful bastard dumped her. He doesn't know how lucky he was. KurBot.

.

.

.

"Kurama?" My name, passing her lips, is like a sad melody as it reaches my ears. Her beautiful amethyst orbs stare right into mine, pleading as she asks, "Can I come in?"

I study her for a moment, drinking in the sight of her damp hair sticking to her face and the soaking wet clothes clinging tightly to her petite body. Normally, the image is enough to conjure up dirty thoughts in my head, but not now. Not now when she appears to be lonely, almost forlorn. She shivers, probably from the rain, and I let her in.

I close the door as she enters, and watch her from the corner of my eye as she slowly steps towards the living room. It is warmer there, so I follow behind her, keeping my gaze still on the floor beneath me.

"I'll go make some hot coffee for you," I tell her, giving her a smile in hopes to earn one from her, "Or tea, if you prefer."

"No," she mumbles, and she never disappoints as I see her pink, glossy lips curl upwards into a smile, although slightly bitter, "Anything's fine. I'm already intruding as it is."

I shake my head. "You're not intruding," I correct her, before making my way towards the kitchen.

As I enter, I grab a bag of jasmine tea, and boil some hot water. I retrieve one of the cups settled neatly on the counter, whilst thinking what's gotten her upset this time. Putting the bag of tea into the cup, I begin to come up with various possiblities, all conclusions that I come to all pointing at him. Koenma. The Reikai prince.

Botan and I have always been fairly close, albeit a little bit after Yusuke's and Keiko's wedding which took place four years ago. I've always had feelings for her, but she has always set her eyes on Koenma. He's lucky. I can't help but feel jealous, despite being the one who set those two up together. I thought I was content with her being happy, but I realized I was wrong when they actually started dating two months prior. I couldn't let her go. Still can't. Besides, he doesn't make her happy. At least, not like he did at the beginning of their relationship. She comes to me everytime he makes a stupid mistake, confiding her problems with the Reikai prince in me. It never fails to hurt me each time I hear her out, but the thought of leaving her alone when she's the most vulnerable always persuades me to listen.

Tonight, however, she seems a little down than usual.

I exit the kitchen when I'm finished, making my way to the living room. As I near my destination, I can hear muffled sobbings, even from the hallway. I know it is Botan, but as I enter, she quickly stops her crying, looking up from her hands to pin a smiling face on me. She just tried to wipe her tears away, but I can still see tear tracks on her now flushed cheeks. It angers me to think he did this to her. **I** would never hurt her. He is a fool.

"Botan," I simply say, as I give her the cup of tea. She accepts it gratefully, a sigh leaving her lips as I watch her rub her hands around the cup, probably to sap as much warmth as she can.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask her, gaping at her as she lifts the cup to her lips, sipping a little. She takes another sip. And then another. Before she finally speaks,

"I broke up with him." Her voice lacks any emotion as she informs me this, almost as if she doesn't care, that she's not hurting. But, I know she is.

My eyes widen. "What? How come?" I question in worry, in spite myself. I am, although surprised, actually quite satisfied to hear this. I mean, after all, who wouldn't? Especially after how much he made her cry. He doesn't deserve her. She deserves better. **I deserve her.** Maybe. I don't know. At least, I know I am better than him.

"I don't know," She sips on her tea, "I guess we're just too different. I mean, he is nice... Was... Oh, I'm not sure... I don't know who he is anymore, Kurama... but anyway, as nice as he is, he got bored of me. I suppose. He's dating sweet Ayame now," she utters out the last sentence in sarcasm, rolling her eyes a little.

"He's an idiot," I find myself saying before I can stop myself. My words startle her, and despite surprising myself, I get over the the shock quickly than her, "He's a blind fool for letting you go."

And for the first time for the whole night, she finally gives in to her emotions. She cries, her tears cascading down her cheeks like waterfall, as she bawls and tells me how much she hates herself for loving him, and him, for hurting her. "I'm the idiot," she sobs, "I keep hoping he'll change. Hoping for the inevitable." I hold her in my arms, patting her back in a comforting manner, as I whisper soothing words into her ear.

"Forget him, Botan," I tell her, and adding in my thoughts, _Forget him and be with me._

She stubbornly shakes her head. "I can't!" she croaks out in a broken voice, and I feel her body quiver. My arms tighten around her. "I can't forget him! I-I loved him for years, Kurama. It's not that simple!" she wails.

"But you have to," I say, pulling back to give her a serious stare. She hiccups, her face is cute as her cheeks flush pink, and her tear filled eyes gaze at me, the look similar to that of a small adorable child's. "You have to. If you don't at least try, then you never will," I add, although I am not one to talk.

She remains silent for a while, and I take that moment to wipe her tears away, before tucking a strand of her blue hair behind her ear. I stare at her, she stares back. She blinks cutely at me, as she murmurs, "Then, what? After I forget him, what happens? Should I have to try and love again? I can't. Not anymore." A sad smile crosses her lips. "I have bad luck with men."

Her last sentence manages to elicit a chuckle from me, as I am amused by her words. "It has nothing to do with luck, Botan." My fit of chuckles subside, as my eyes study every inch of her face. "You just fell for the wrong guy, that's all. One day, someone will come and treat you the way you deserve. Someone right." My gaze shifts from her bright purple eyes to the glossy texture of her tempting pink lips. Koenma is a simpleton for letting an angel like her slip away from his fingers. Now, I will never let her go.

Botan parts her mouth to say something, but is immediately silenced as I crush my lips on hers. She is warm, and the moment our mouths touch, I feel an electricity travel through my entire being. She is alive, and I am, for once after so long, content at the feel of her soft lips against mine. She doesn't pull away, and neither does she respond to my kiss. That's okay. For now. I breathe in the scent of her, before breaking off the lip lock.

"Kurama..." Her wide eyes stare back at my composed ones. "What..."

"I love you," I finally confess, cutting short whatever it is she was trying to say. Her mouth hangs open for a moment, as she tries to take in the information. "I love you," and I repeat, leaning in to place a brief, featherlike kiss on her lips. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then, I finally stop as she shoves gently at my chest. She doesn't push me away, though, and just keeps her hand there.

"Kurama... I'm sorry... but this is going too fast... I..." she trails off, turning her gaze downwards. I can't help but smile. I expected this sort of answer for her, but it is my fault for rushing things. I should wait for her to be ready, I know, but I can't deny that I enjoyed the kisses.

"I understand." But, I wish I don't. Youko growls, low and dangerous, for me to take her. Claim her as my mate. But, I cannot. I care too much about her to force myself on her.

She nods her head, and for some reason unknown to me, lies her head on my chest. I nearly jerk in surprise at the sudden contact, but I let her. It isn't as if I hate this, anyway.

"But... I'll try..." she suddenly says. "I'll try to love you... Maybe not tonight... but, someday... Someday, I will give you my everything." I feel her exhale a deep sigh. "I know that's probably not enough, but..."

I shake my head, silencing her as I whisper, "No, you're wrong."

To me, that **is** enough, as she has given me more hope than I can ever dream of. This is alright, for the time being, I think as I feel her shift in my arms in a more comfortable position, and I run my fingers through her silky hair.

I can get her to love me. With enough patience, and most definitely, a lot of effort, she will soon come to see me no longer as a mere, trustworthy friend, but a desirable, passionate man. Koenma will no longer be anything but a bad memory, and the man she will soon desire will be me.

But, until that day arrives, I can only wait.


End file.
